1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a novel fixture for holding a wire cord wound on a mandrel and particularly to a plastic retainer which can be used with telephone cords of different types and does not contaminate the wire cord.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Telephone wire cords which connect the hand held earpiece to the base of the telephone receiver are usually coiled and heat treated to maintain the set of the coils. The cord is wound on a mandrel and held between a fixed retainer at one end and a removable retainer at the other end. The assembly is then placed in a oven to heat the wire cord. Previous retainers or dogs were made of aluminum which flaked off in the form of aluminum oxide dust during the heat treatment and later removal from the mandrel. This caused undesirable contamination of the wire cord and equipment. In addition, it was necessary to use different retainers for some cords having strain relief members at the end and others which did not.